The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting element.
Surface-emitting laser elements (vertical resonator laser, VCSEL) configured from a nitride semiconductor are known from, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-123921. The surface-emitting laser element disclosed in the unexamined patent publication is manufactured by forming a layered body of a nitride semiconductor in which a second conductivity type layer, a light emitting layer and a first conductivity type layer are layered in that order on a substrate, forming a first black reflector formed from a dielectric multilayer film on a first conductivity type layer, forming a first electrode electrically connected to the first conductivity type layer on the first black reflector, bonding the layered body to a support substrate via the first black reflector and the first electrode, exposing the second conductivity type layer by removing the substrate from the layered body, and forming a second electrode, and a second black reflector formed from a dielectric multilayer film and arranged to oppose the first black reflector on the surface in which the second conductivity type layer is exposed.
Although the second conductivity type layer is exposed by removing a part or all of the substrate from the layered body, a laser lift off method, polishing, etching or the like are used for the removal of the substrate. Scattering of light by the surface of the second conductivity type layer is suppressed to the lowest limit by mirror finishing the exposed surface of the second conductivity type layer based on a chemical/mechanical polishing (CMP) method using a suitable polishing agent, an etching method using a suitable etchant, or the like. A second electrode and a second black reflector are formed in an arbitrary order on the mirror finished surface of the second conductivity type layer.